Apparences Trompeuses
by Lilymagination
Summary: Ça fait maintenant 8 ans que la guerre contre le mal et tout ce que l'humanité exècre a recommencé, 6 ans que j'ai quitté Poudlard, et que je n'ai pas vu ma famille. Ceux pour qui j'ai sacrifié une partie de mon âme. Ceux que j'aime plus que tout, qui me détestent et qui seraient près à me tuer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Attention violence et scènes explicites. histoire en 2 ch


_Ça fait maintenant 8 ans que la guerre contre le mal et tout ce que l'humanité exècre a recommencé, 6 ans que j'ai quitté Poudlard, et que je n'ai pas vu ma famille. Ceux pour qui j'ai fait tout ce que je fais. Ceux pour qui j'ai sacrifié une partie de mon âme. Ceux que j'aime plus que tout, qui me détestent et qui seraient près à me tuer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation._

 _En effet, pour tout le monde je suis une traitre, une mangemort._

 _Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai toujours déçu ma famille, et ce, bien avant ma naissance. Tout a commencé quand ma mère à su qu'elle était enceinte, ne s'attendant pas à en avoir deux. Ensuite lors de l'accouchement, qu'elle ne fût pas leur surprise en découvrant que l'un des deux petits garçons qu'ils attendaient était en réalité une petite fille. Je devais m'appeler James, comme mon père mais découvrant cela, ma mère eue l'idée de féminiser ce prénom et de m'appeler Jaimie._

 _Contrairement à mon frère je n'ai pas été envoyée à Gryffondor, mais à Serpentard, à mon plus grand désespoir. En effet, Harry et moi avions étaient élevé dans l'idée que Gryffondor était la meilleure des maisons. Nos parents étant tous deux de Gryffondor nous ne nous voyions pas dans une autre maison. Mon père vouait une haine incommensurable envers tous ces perfides serpents quand il avait notre âge ! Avec ses amis, les maraudeurs, ils leur menaient la vie dure. Donc quelle ne fût pas ma déception quand j'ai était réparti là-bas. J'étais ainsi séparée de mon frère jumeau, de ma moitié. Il m'avait confié quelques jours après notre répartition qu'il avait faillit aller à Serpentard. Il avait dû supplier le Choixpeau pour ne pas y être envoyé. Son aveu m'avait beaucoup aidé. Je lui en avais voulu de ne pas m'avoir suivi. Mais avec le temps, j'étais passé outre et même si nous étions dans des classes séparées nous étions restés proches._

 _Mais une chose continuée à m'inquiéter, mon père. M'aimerait-il toujours ? Après tout, il détestait tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la maison de Salazar Serpentard._

 _Heureusement, il en fut autrement. Quoi qu'un peu déçu dans un premier temps de ne pas me voir arborer les couleurs rouge et or, il accepta quand même les couleurs du blason que je arborais sur ma veste d'uniforme._

 _Je me fis un seul ami dans cette maison : Drago Malefoy. Ce qui en choqua plus d'un, y compris mes parents. Après tout, un Malefoy et une Potter, c'était contre nature ! Mes parents n'acceptaient pas vraiment cette amitié, prêtant à Drago les défauts et les vices de son paternel, Lucius. Mais il en était rien._

 _Malgré le fait qu'en public il jouait magnifiquement bien le rôle du Serpentard glacial, du Malefoy sans cœur, il restait chaleureux, doux et aimant en privé. Il était mon meilleur ami, toujours là pour moi malgré ses rapports conflictuels avec mon frère, le dédain de nos pères et l'ignorance de nos mères._

 _C'est lors de ma dernière année à l'école de Poudlard que tout devint compliqué. En effet, ma mère fut assassinée par ces enfoirés de mangemorts. Mon monde s'est détruit à ce moment là, une distance s'est créée entre mon frère et moi, mon père qui respirait la joie de vivre, qui se battait pour nous, devint une loque humaine, et se plongea dans la boisson pour oublier qu'on lui avait pris la femme de sa vie. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, la rejoindre. La rage qui m'avait envahi quand je l'avais appris s'était transformée en soif de justice, je voulais me venger de tous ces salopards vénérant ce mage noir. Je voulais exterminer Voldemort de mes propres mains. Et cette idée ne m'a jamais quittée._

 _Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je suis devenue mangemort, un traître aux yeux des tous, de ma famille, de mon amour?_

 _Seul Albus Dumbledore connait la vérité. Mais aujourd'hui je veux vous révéler pourquoi j'ai sacrifié ma vie, ma famille, mon âme et mon coeur. Car aujourd'hui c'est le jour de ma pénitence puisque c'est le jour de mon exécution._

Tout a commencé quand je suis rentrée en 7ème année. Cette année là, le parrain de mon frère est devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est cette année que je suis tombée amoureuse du meilleur ami de mon père, le plus coureur de jupons, le plus manipulateur de tous les maraudeurs, Sirius Black.

Depuis toute petite, J'ai toujours eu une profonde admiration pour Sirius. Autant que j'admirais mon père, Rémus ou même Pettigrow.

Plus je grandissais plus cette admiration se transformait en sentiments plus profond. Mais toute les petites filles tombent amoureuse de personnes plus âgées qu'elles, jusqu'au jour où l'on se rend compte en vieillissant que se ne sont que des rêves, des amourettes de gamines qui croient encore au prince charmant. Mais ce n'était mon cas. Bien sûre, je savais que ça ne sera jamais possible, que j'étais beaucoup plus jeune que lui, qu'il m'avait tenu dans ses bras à ma naissance.

Quand je repense à ça, j'en rigole encore. Il ne lui avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ou même l'accepter mais il a résisté autant qu'il a pu.

Il s'auto-flagellait d'avoir de telles pensées. « Désirer la fille de son meilleur ami, il fallait vraiment avoir un pet au casque », disait-il. « Des générations de consanguinité devaient avoir laissé des séquelles quelque part », ajoutait- il pour dédramatiser la situation et ne plus ressentir autant de culpabilité.

C'est donc lors de ma septième année que tout commença entre nous.

Harry et moi passions beaucoup de temps dans les appartements de notre nouveau professeur. J'étais devenue une femme et les gestes que j'avais autrefois pour Sirius devinrent à ce moment là gênants pour lui. Je ne voyais pas le problème, seulement qu'il était plus tendu quand je m'installais dans ses bras, ou que je lui faisais une bise pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Moi, je sortais avec tout un tas de garçons cherchant quelque chose de magique, une histoire d'amour comme mes parents avaient vécu, ou que mon frère vivait avec Ginny.

J'enchaînais les relations sans lendemain, passais quasiment toutes mes soirées avec Harry et Sirius dans les appartements de ce dernier, discutant de tout et de rien. Harry revenait souvent sur ma façon de me comporter vis à vis de la gente masculine. Au début Sirius ne disait trop rien. Il rigolait, en disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'occuper autant de moi quand j'étais enfant car je lui ressemblais trop. Mais au fur et à mesure que les semaines avançaient il rejoignait le point de vu de Harry. Jusqu'au jour où Randy Griffin rentra dans ma vie. J'étais bien avec lui, ce n'était pas l'amour fou, en tout cas pour moi, mais on s'entendait bien, on était complice et on s'appréciait.

Au mois d'Octobre, il m'avait proposé de sortir avec lui à Prés-Au-Lard, ce que j'avais bien évidemment accepté. A la fin de la journée, nous étions officiellement ensemble.

Notre relation avait très vite évoluée. C'est pourquoi, une semaine après, Sirius nous a surpris dans une situation assez compromettante lors d'une de ces rondes. Randy et moi étions en train de nous embrasser dans une salle de classe désaffectée. J'étais assise sur un bureau, Randy entre mes jambes, ses mains avaient déboutonné ma chemise d'uniforme d'école, laissant mes seins, encore retenus dans leur prison de dentelle, à l'air libre. La bouche de Randy ne torturée délicieusement la peau de ma gorge, de mon buste et de mes seins me faisant gémir. Randy avait passé un de mes seins par dessus la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge dans l'intension de me le lécher, aspirer et mordiller mon téton dressé d'envi et d'excitation quand Sirius, qui avait dû entendre du bruit, avait déboulé dans la salle. Il était rentré avec un air moqueur qui s'était très rapidement transformé en fureur en nous reconnaissant. En se rendant compte de qui il s'agissait, Randy s'était dégagé de moi, me retrouvant offerte à la vue de Sirius. Je m'étais vite rhabillée, la tête basse, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, honteuse qu'il ait assisté à cette scène. Il nous avait lancé un regard tellement froid qu'il aurait glacé le Sahara et nous avait collait 2 heures.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé. Il avait envoyé Randy faire sa retenue avec Hagrid et m'avait gardée avec lui. Il m'avait rien dit, même quand je lui parlais. Pas un mot ne s'était échappé de sa bouche, la seule chose que j'avais eu droit était un regard noir d'une rage contenue. Pas facile à s'imaginer quand on sait que ses yeux sont normalement d'un magnifique bleu-gris.

Pendant de longues semaines, une série d'évènements pour le moins gênants du même acabit que celui sus-mentionnait se produisit. Comme quand il me croisait avec Drago, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de me claquer les fesses pour me signaler qu'il arrivait ou partait. Au début, je détestais ça mais à force je m'y étais habitué. Surtout que quand on connaît Drago Malefoy, on sait que rien ne peut l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il à envi de faire, en particulier quand ça énerve les personnes qui l'entourent. Sirius devenait de plus en plus agressif à mon encontre quand il me surprenait avec Randy, qu'il nous croisait dans les couloirs main dans la main, ou quand, lors de mes soirées avec Harry et son parrain, le sujet de Randy était abordé.

On aurait dit qu'il faisait des crises de jalousie, mais cela ne pouvait être possible, car après tout, il avait 18 ans de plus que moi, il était mon professeur et surtout il était le meilleur ami de mon père. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de garder espoir, un espoir complètement fou.

Puis un soir de Novembre que tout changea…

Harry, Ginny et moi étions dans les appartements de Sirius. Ça faisait maintenant six mois que la jeune Weasley et mon frère étaient ensemble et ils étaient déjà inséparables. Après 5 ans à lui courir après Ginny avait enfin réussi à mettre le grappin sur l'héritier de la famille Potter. On était tous réunit chez Sirius pour moi, car il y avait à peine une heure je me séparais de mon petit ami.

Contrairement à ce que mon entourage semble penser j'étais soulagée d'avoir été plaqué par Randy. Il était vrai que ma fierté en avait pris un coup mais je ne pouvais plus faire semblant de l'aimer. Je ne pouvais plus me laisser toucher, embrasser et caresser par un autre que la personne dont j'étais secrètement amoureuse. Ça faisait maintenant 1 mois que mes sentiments envers le parrain de mon frère avait changé et 1 mois que je me forçais à faire comme si de rien était. Randy l'avait sentit et il m'avait plaqué.

Bien entendu je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'en avais rien à faire d'être de nouveau célibataire car sinon je devrai expliquer à mon frère le pourquoi du comment et il m'est impossible de lui mentir sur ce sujet délicat.

Il était déjà tard, l'heure du couvre feu était amplement dépassé. Harry et Ginny se levèrent :

\- Allez Jaimie ! On y va! On a dépasser le couvre feu d'une heure et demi! Même si demain c'est samedi Rusard rode toujours autant dans les couloirs. M'annonce mon frère.

\- D'accord! Je vous suis!

\- Attend Jaimie! Je voudrais te parler! Allez-y Ginny et toi, dit Sirius en se tournant vers mon frère. Je la ramènerais chez les Serpentards, il ne pourra rien lui arriver avec moi! Et, au pire, s'il est vraiment tard, il y a un canapé ici! Annonce Sirius.

\- Pas de soucis! Bonne nuit Sirius, Jaimie! A demain. Répond mon frère.

\- A demain les amoureux! Dis-je.

\- A demain. Répond en même temps que moi le meilleur ami de mon père.

Ils sortirent de la salle l'un contre l'autre. Une fois que la porte se refermait Sirius se tourna vers moi.

\- Maintenant que ton frère est partit tu vas me dire la vérité. Pourquoi ton petit intello de Serdaigle s'est barré? Me demande-t-il avec agressivité.

\- Tu es en manques de petits potins?! Depuis quand la vie sentimentale de tes étudiants t'intéresse?

\- Mais ma très chère Jaimie, tu n'es pas une étudiante comme les autres! Me répond-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je restais muette face à cette déclaration. Je le regardais dans les yeux ne sachant pas comment prendre cette annonce. Sirius soutenait mon regard. Ça me mettait très mal à l'aise, mon cœur commença à s'emballer. Je baissais mes yeux pour regarder mes chaussures. Je n'arrivais plus à faire face à son regard si intense. Je le sentais s'avancer vers moi.

Sa main soutint mon menton pour me relever la tête. Il plantait ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard me faisait fondre autant qu'il me troublait.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si attirante quand tu es si peu sure de toi? Me demande-t-il tout doucement.

Je restais de nouveau silencieuse. Je n'osais plus le regarder en face. J'essayais de tourner la tête mais il m'en empêcha.

\- Je m'ennuyais avec lui, à ses côtés je pensais à autre chose. Il le sentait et il a fini par me quitter. Finis-je par lui répondre dans un murmure à peine audible, mes yeux toujours dans les siens.

Il était proche de moi, beaucoup trop proche. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer normalement ou même à réfléchir.

Sa main qui me tenait le menton glissait de façon douce et sensuelle sur mon épaule, le long de mon bras, pour s'arrêter sur ma hanche. Sa deuxième main vint rejoindre la première en se posant sur moi. Il me rapprocha de lui. Nos corps étaient proches, trop proches pour être innocent.

\- Sirius, je t'en prie, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ne fait pas ça ! L'implore-je dans un murmure.

Il ne répondait pas, il se rapprochait encore plus de moi, fixant mes lèvres d'une lueur étrange qui me fit frissonner.

\- Sirius, s'il te plait…

Il se lécha les lèvres avec tellement de sensualité que je sentis mon corps entier prendre quelques degrés supplémentaires et un feu ardent s'allumer dans mon bas ventre.

\- Toi aussi tu en as envi, Jaimie ! Tu dis non, mais tes yeux et ton corps me crient que tu en as envi autant que moi!

Ses lèvres étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres des miennes. A chaque mouvement qu'elles faisaient en bougeant pour parler, ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes. Je me sentais fondre, la chaleur que je ressentais dans mon bas-ventre se fit plus intense, se répandant dans tout mon être. Je sentais déjà mon entre-jambe sécréter la preuve de mon excitation et de mon désir. Je n'avais jamais ressentis cette sensation, ce désir, cette envie.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela qui je comblais ces derniers millimètres qui séparaient nos bouches en gémissant.

Après quelques minutes à s'embrasser comme des fous et se toucher, comme si on voulait vérifier que ce qui se passé était bien réel, nos corps se séparèrent.

\- Wow! C'était fabuleux!

\- Je sais! Je fais toujours cet effet là aux femmes! Rigole-t-il.

\- Soit un peu sérieux Sirius!

Il rigolait et planta son regard dans le mien.

\- Je suis sérieux! J'ai adoré aussi. J'aimerais beaucoup recommencer.

\- Moi aussi. Soufflais-je complètement perturbée et dans un autre monde après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il plongea de nouveau sur mes lèvres avec une incroyable avidité. Sa langue força le passage de mes lèvres et commença à caresser la mienne. Il y m'était tant de sensualité et de passion que j'en étais toute retournée. Il en profita pour faire glisser sa langue le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille en passant par le cou. Je frissonnais à ce contact, si doux si chaud et si humide à la fois. Mon corps tout entier était parcouru de frissons le long de ma peau. Après tout ce temps à attendre une caresse, un geste de sa part, je sentais la pression de ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chair de mon dos, me rapprocher encore plus près de lui. J'étais en train de prendre feu.

Je lui rendais ses baisers, posais à mon tour mes lèvres sur son cou. Je lui mordillais doucement la peau si fine, sucrée et parfumée de son after-shave. Cela m'excitait d'autant plus qu'il commençait à déboutonner mon chemisier, ses mains en profitaient pour me caresser la peau de mon cou, celle de mes seins, pour finir par mon ventre. J'avais chaud, terriblement chaud.

D'un coup, il m'arrachait ma chemise pour la balancer le plus loin possible de nous, comme s'il voulait m'empêcher de me rhabiller si je venais à retrouver mes esprits et arrêter ce que nous étions en train de faire.

Une de ses mains se posa sur mon sein droit, tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses lèvres et sa langue le long de ma gorge et descendre plus bas. Je penchais ma tête en arrière en me cambrant pour lui faciliter la tache. Ce mouvement, rapprocha nos deux bassins l'un contre l'autre, ce qui me permis de ressentir l'étendu de l'excitation et du désir qu'il avait pour moi.

Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me tardait de le sentir en moi !

Sa bouche arriva enfin à destination, c'est à dire, le sein qui n'était pas occupé par sa main. Il s'activait dessus, me le suçotant, l'embrassant, l'aspirant. Il fini par le sortir de sa prison de tissus pour passer sa langue sur mon téton dressé par le plaisir et l'excitation. Ses deux mains passèrent dans mon dos pour me dégrafer l'attache de mon sous-vêtement. Il fit glisser mes bretelles sur mes épaules et mes bras en les accompagnant de caresses sensuelles donnant échos à ses yeux noirs de désir, gris en temps normal. Il le balança par dessus son épaule et s'écarta légèrement de moi qui étais à présent à demi-nue devant lui.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de revoir cette magnifique poitrine, me susurre-t-il d'un voix suave et chaude, me consumant encore plus de l'intérieur.

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'avais honte que tu nous ais surpris dans cette situation ! Murmurais-je.

\- Tu n'avais pas à avoir honte, tu étais magnifique ! J'étais complètement fou de jalousie ! Souffla-t-il en me rapprochant de lui. Mais maintenant je vais pouvoir faire tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire depuis des semaines ! Finit-il par dire en reprenant possession de mes lèvres.

Il passait ses mains sous ma jupe d'écolière pour me caresser les cuisses. Je frissonnais en sentant ce contacte électrisant. C'était incroyables l'effet qu'avait ses mains sur ma peau ! Elles remontèrent jusqu'à mes fesses et les prirent en coupe pour me soulever.

Je nouais mes jambes autour des ses hanches, collant mon entre-jambe à son érection vraiment très proéminente.

Je me fit plus sauvage dans mon baiser et commença à déboutonner sa chemise pour lui enlever. Voyant que je n'arrivais à rien tellement j'étais déconcentré par cette délicieuse langue qui caressait la mienne, et par l'envie devenue trop importante je la lui arrachais.

Je passais ainsi mes mains sur son torse, caressant ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux incroyablement bien dessinés. Il me plaqua contre le mur quand il me sentit défaire la ceinture qui retenait son pantalon ainsi que les quelques boutons qui le maintenaient fermé.

\- Je crains que nous devions une petite escale contre ce mur ma belle ! Me dit-il en me reposant pour avoir les deux mains libre pour pouvoir faire descendre ma culotte.

Je lui baissais également son pantalon en prenant soin de faire suivre son sous-vêtement. Il était maintenant complètement nu devant moi, sa virilité dressée devant moi. Je la regardais avec envie, me léchant les lèvres d'impatience. Je relevais les yeux vers son visage.

Il me regardait d'une façon que je ne saurais décrire. Son regard était tellement profond et repli de tendresse. Je me laissais tomber à genoux devant lui toujours les yeux dans les yeux et approcha ma bouche de son sexe. Il me regardait avec avidité, passant sa main sur ma tête, me caressant les cheveux et descendant sa main sur ma joue, effleurant du pouce la commissure de mes lèvres et finir par ma pommette. Je profitais de sa contemplation pour frôler de mes lèvres son membre bien dressé devant moi. Je donnais un, deux puis trois petits coups de langue sur son gland, ce qui le fit gémir.

\- Oh Jaimiiie !...

Ne lui laissant pas vraiment le temps d'analyser ce que je lui faisais, je le pris entièrement en bouche et commençais à faire jouer ma langue autour de son gland rouge de désir. Je le suçais, le malaxais avec ma langue, le faisant gémir de plus en plus. Bientôt ma main rejoignait également la base de son pénis pour faire des vas et viens suivant la cadence que ma bouche donnait.

Ne tenant plus, Sirius passait une main dans mes cheveux, me donnant un rythme plus soutenu.

\- Arrête Jaimiiiie… Je … je … vais pas tarder à ve… venir… soupire-t-il.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il voulait je continuais jusqu'à le sentir se raidir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et jouir dans ma bouche. Mais dans son empressement à sortir de ma bouche pour ne pas y jouir dedans, il m'éjacula en parti sur mes doigts qui s'activaient toujours à lui faire du bien jusqu'au dernier moment. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé depuis un bon moment maintenant, pour me regardait dans les yeux navré de s'être libéré dans ma bouche. Un sourire en coin et les yeux remplis de défi j'avalais sa semence et commença à lécher mes doigts souiller.

A ce geste, ses yeux redevinrent noirs de désir. Il me redressa par les épaules pour de nouveau me mettre mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'embrasser comme un dingue.

Il était vrai que chez les sorciers ce genre de chose n'était pas pratiqué, contrairement à la société moldus, les sorciers étaient encore très puritains de ce côté là, mais connaissant le tempérament de Sirius, je me doutais que ça lui plairait.

Il renversa d'un geste du bras les cours, et autres devoirs des étudiants qui étaient sur son bureau pour m'allonger sur le dos dessus, laissant mon bassin sur le bord de la table.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et remontant le seul vêtement qu'il me restait, c'est à dire ma jupe, et m'écarta brusquement les jambes pour fondre sur mon sexe tel un aigle sur sa proie.

Je gémissais, criais, enfonçais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Il passait sa langue le long de mon sexe la relevant pour s'attarder plus particulièrement sur mon clitoris. Ses mains s'occupaient de mes seins me torturant gentiment et très agréablement les tétons.

Je lui pris une de se mains pour porter un de ses doigts dans ma douche pour le sucer comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt avec son pénis. Il se redressa, tout en continuant son manège avec sa langue, pour me regarder avec fièvre lécher son doigt et retira sa deuxième main de ma poitrine m'arrachant un gémissement de frustration.

Mais ce gémissement se transforma en petit cri de surprise quand il enfonça brusquement deux doigts en moi tout en continuant de suçoter, aspirer et mordiller mon clitoris. Il finit par faire descendre sa langue le long de mon sexe et remplaça ses doigts qui étaient en moi avec. Il dégagea se main qui était au niveau de ma bouche pour prendre la place de sa langue qui était sur mon clitoris et recommença les mouvements circulaires autour de lui. Quant à sa deuxième main, il écarta un peu plus mes jambes avec et me touchait mon fessier dans une caresse aérienne qui me faisait frissonner. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ma cuisse gauche puis les faisait remonter entre mes fesses jusqu'à l'entrée de mon vagin où sa langue s'activée encore et toujours, rentrant et sortant. Il lubrifiait un doigt pour le faire descendre de nouveau vers l'anus. Je ne m'en rendais pas encore vraiment compte, trop concentré par sa langue et sa main qui s'attardait sur mon bouton de chair. Il titillait de son index autour de cet orifice inhabituel pour moi, il en rentra un bout. Je me raidis instantanément.

Je finis par me détendre et il enfonça un peu plus son doigt. Il continua encore et encore. La chaleur qui était né dans mon bas ventre augmenta et se répandait dans tout mon corps. Je m'accrochais à la table, à ses cheveux, approchant sa tête encore plus vers mon intimité. Des décharges électriques me parcourraient des pieds à la tête, je gémissait, criais, répétais son prénom comme une complainte enivrante. Puis soudain, je me crispais, criant, mes muscles vaginaux se contractaient convulsivement. J'étais foudroyais par l'orgasme. Je ne voyais plus rien. Je me rendis compte que c'était parce ce que j'avais fermé les yeux, quand je réussis à les rouvrir je me retrouvais aveuglé par la luminosité trop éclatante de la pièce, c'est pourquoi je les refermer rapidement.

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, calmer ma respiration petit à petit. Je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passais autour de moi. J'étais encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme, à des milliers de kilomètres dans les cieux. Une main glissa dans mon cou pour m'aider à me redresser. Soudain, une bouche s'écrasa sur le mienne et m'entrainait dans un baiser enflammé. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de la taille de Sirius et il me souleva de la table. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Je le sentais se déplacer dans son appartement alors qu'il continuait à m'embrasser. J'entendis une porte grincée, je supposais donc qu'il nous conduisait dans sa chambre. J'eu confirmation quand je me retrouvais allongée sur une surface moelleuse. Il m'enleva mon dernier vêtement en me titillant et faisant rouler un de mes mamelons sous sa langue. Brusquement je sentis quelque chose de gros, dur et bouillant me pénétrer. Je gémis de soulagement en le sentant en moi. Il allait et venait en moi à un rythme effréné et très rapidement le feu dans mon bas ventre devint insoutenable. L'étreinte était sauvage, presque brutal mais très agréable, comme s'il essayer d'assouvir un besoin longtemps réprimé et que maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, se laissait aller sans contrôler quoi que se soit.

Très vite, un nouvel orgasme me foudroya et quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis Sirius pousser un gémissement rauque et sensuel qui m'indiquait qu'il venait également d'atteindre la délivrance. Il se dégagea d'au dessus de moi pour s'allonger à mes côtés. Nous reprenions notre respiration pour s'endormir directement.

Le ciel encore noir commençait à s'éclaircir doucement aux chants des pinçons et des chouettes hulotte. Il était bientôt 5 heures du matin et Sirius dormait encore. Je me levais et parti chercher mes vêtements de la veille. Mais qu'avions nous fait ! C'était une lamentable erreur. En plus d'être le meilleur ami de mon père, il était également mon professeur. Quelles en seraient les conséquences si cela arrivait aux oreilles du Professeur Dumbledore ou celles de mes parents.

J'essayais de faire fi de cette sensation qui me tiraillait les entrailles, cette boule à l'estomac qui grandissait et qui me donnait la nausée. C'était la culpabilité, le dégoût de moi. Je n'arrivais plus à contenir ces sentiments négatifs. A peine rhabillée, je fuyais ce lieu où je m'étais perdu dans les bras de ce coureur de jupons. Jamais plus je ne pourrai lui faire face.

Pendant de très longues semaines j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter. Les premiers jours j'avais séché ses cours mais le professeur Rogue m'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour me remettre les pendules à l'heure. Il m'avait dit que malgré le fait que Sirius était un emmerdeur de première et que même s'il comprenait que je ne le supportais pas, il restait mon professeur et je devais assister à ses cours pour réussir mes ASPICs, et que même si je portais le nom de Potter, je valais mieux que mon crétin de père.

Je m'étais donc résignée à assister aux cours de mon professeur adoré. Mais je continuais à l'éviter, arrivant pile à l'heure pour son cours et repartant au moment même où la cloche sonnait. Harry commençait à trouver mon attitude bizarre. Mon comportement avait mis la puce à l'oreille de mon frère ainsi à celle de mon meilleur ami. Drago m'avait questionné pendant de longues heures, j'avais fini par lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il m'avait conseillé de profiter et de vivre l'instant présent, et qu'en ce moment même, un homme plus que canon me courrait après et qu'il me faisait ressentir ce qu'aucun autre ne m'avait fait éprouver, et cela en une soirée.

Il m'avait également expliqué, que lui n'avait pas la chance d'être auprès de la personne qui faisait battre son cœur, mais que s'il avait eu cette chance, il en aurait profité à fond sans se préoccuper du « quand-dira-t-on » et de sa famille qui aurait été contre cette relation.

Après un mois à l'éviter, Sirius avait fini par user de son pouvoir de professeur pour me coller 4 heures afin de faire une mise au point sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Malheureusement cette retenue n'avait fait qu'encore plus compliquer les choses.

Je m'étais présentée avec 5 minutes de retard dans sa salle de cours. J'étais très mal-à-l'aise, tellement, que je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Mademoiselle Potter me fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence ! Me dit-il sarcastiquement assis derrière son bureau entrain de corriger des copies ou préparer ses cours.

Je ne répondais pas, me contentant de fixer encore et toujours mes chaussures à talons en cuire ciré noires.

Du coin de l'œil je le voyais faire un geste avec sa baguette et j'entendis la porte se fermer derrière moi et un « clap » signifiant qu'il l'avait fermée à clé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jaimie ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

\- …

\- Répond au moins ! S'écrit-il

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Sirius ! Répondis-je après un moment. J'ai honte de ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ose plus te regarder dans les yeux, je me sens tellement mal-à-l'aise. Quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé, ce que je t'ai fait, ce que tu m'as fait… tu es le meilleur ami de mon père, mon professeur et ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver !

\- Oui mais c'est arrivé, Jaimie ! Et j'ai envi de recommencer. Je n'ai jamais étais très féru des règlements, règles et autres lois. Dans quelques mois tu seras sorti de Poudlard de nous ne violerons plus de règlement. Et puis, nous sommes dans une période vraiment sombre, le temps de l'insouciance est fini. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. On peut être blesser, mourir ou perdre des êtres chers à tout moment. Et je n'ai pas envi de passer à côté de quelque chose d'unique parce que tu es une trouillarde !

\- Je ne suis pas une trouillarde ! C'est juste que ce n'est pas bien, Sirius ! Et pas seulement parce que tu es mon professeur ! On a presque 20 ans d'écart, tu es le meilleur ami de mon père, le parrain de mon frère ! Tu m'as pris dans tes bras quand je n'avais encore que quelques heures ! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est vraiment inapproprié comme relation ! Que diront mes parents, mon frère, Rémus et même la communauté magique ?! Parce que quand ça se saura, et ce genre de chose ne reste jamais secrète très longtemps, ça fera scandale !

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de son bureau pour se rapprocher de moi. Une fois à quelques centimètres de ma personne, il me caressa la joue du bout de ses doigts.

-Et puis, je ne veux pas mentir à ma famille Sirius ! Je n'ai jamais eu de secret pour eux et je ne veux pas que ça commence maintenant ! Murmure-je en frémissant sous cet effleurement.

\- Oui je sais ! Mais j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment, j'en avais envi depuis si longtemps et maintenant je ne laisserais pas tes peurs se mettre entre nous ! Je sais que cette histoire fera jaser, mais tant que nous sommes bien ensemble, on se fout de ce que les autres peuvent penser ! Pour ce qui est de James et Lily, on peut leur cacher au début, pour préparer le terrain et leur annoncer progressivement. Je ne veux pas laisser une chance d'être heureux m'échapper ! Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile, et jusqu'à ce que ton père et ses parents me recueillent, je vivais un enfer quotidien dans ma famille ! Je me suis toujours juré de tout faire pour être heureux. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai profité de ma jeunesse comme jamais et maintenant je voudrais plus ! Tu comprends ?! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que ce bonheur est lié à toi ! Laisse moi te le prouver, laisse moi une chance de te montrer que malgré les années qui nous séparent, nous pouvons être heureux !

Pendant sa tirade il avait continué à me caresser la joue et rapprocher ses lèvres des miennes. Les yeux dans les yeux, sa bouche était tellement proche qu'elle effleurait la mienne quand il prononça la dernière phrase. Il amorça un baiser que j'essayais esquiver, mais sa main qui était précédemment su ma joue, m'en empêcha en m'agrippant par le cou.

Quand il posa enfin se lèvres sur les miennes il n'entendit pas une seconde supplémentaire pour forcer le passage de sa langue dans ma bouche et débuter un baiser sauvage et enflammé qui réussit à finir de me convaincre. Enfin je ne l'étais pas mais tant que ça restait secret ça ne ferait de mal à personne, et tant que je ne voyais pas mes parents, je ne leur mentais pas. Je repoussais juste mes interrogations et mes états d'âmes à plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, et me concentrais sur le moment présent et me décidais à vivre cette relation au jour le jour.

\- Il y a un fantasme que j'ai depuis quelques temps que j'ai bien envi d'assouvir ici et maintenant. Me chuchote Sirius après s'être dégager de ce baiser.

\- Ah oui ! Et de quoi s'agit-il Professeur ? L'interroge-je avec amusement.

Je vis briller dans ses yeux une flamme une malice emprunte de désir. Il me faisait reculer contre son bureau tout en défaisant les boutons de ma chemise. Une fois fait il fis passer mes seins au dessus de mon soutien-gorge et se mis à les embrasser, les lécher. Il jouait avec mes tétons, les faisant rouler sous sa langue.

D'un coup, il me retourna et je me retrouvai penchais sur son bureau. Les seins contre la surface froide du bois m'excitèrent encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà par ces simples attouchements.

-Vous avez été une très vilaine fille Miss Potter ! Je crois une punition à la mesure de votre insolence s'impose ! Dit-il, la voix enrouée par le désire tout en remontant ma jupe d'écolière pour caresser mes fesses. Je gémis, frémissant d'impatience à l'idée de la « punition » qu'il comptait m'infliger.

\- Oh oui Professeur ! Punissez moi ! Murmure-je en rentrant dans son jeu.

\- Soyez patiente jeune fille ! Vous me supplierez bien assez tôt d'arrêter de vous torturer ! Rigole-il.

Je sentis ma culotte glisser sur mes cuisses pour tomber par terre, à l'aide de mes pieds je l'envoyée au loin pour me pas être gênée dans mes mouvements par ce petit morceau de tissus. Je savourais le mouvement de ses mains sur mes jambes qui montaient et descendaient tout en me les encartant. Soudain je sentis une petite pointe chaude et humide passer le long de mes lèvres inférieures et s'arrêter sur mon clitoris. Je mouillais beaucoup, beaucoup trop ! Ce petit jeu m'excitais plus que de raison et savoir que nous étions dans sa salle de cours ne faisait qu'accroître mon désir. La prochaine fois que je serais assis à mon bureau je m'imaginerais cette scène encore et encore. Quand je le verrais poser ses mains si habiles sur le sien je me demanderais si lui aussi se remémorait cet instant.

\- Tu es si chaude et si humide Jaimie ! Et ton goût ! Je crois ne jamais avoir autant aimer lécher et savourer une autre femme que toi ! Me susurre-t-il en me faisant frissonner grâce à son souffle caressant mon intimité. J'en gémissais.

Il s'écarta de moi. Et J'entendis le son de sa braguette s'ouvrir. Il frotta son érection entre mes fesses.

-Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ? Tu sens combien j'ai envi de toi ? Tu te rends compte de la difficulté que ça était pour moi de te voir pendant mes cours et de ne pas avoir pu te toucher ? Te faire l'amour ?

\- Oui Sirius, … Je t'en prie arrête de parler et prend moi !

D'un coup il s'enfonça en moi, il resta quelques seconde comme ça, le temps pour lui de prendre ça baguette. Je l'entendis jeter un sortilège et je compris vite du quel il s'agissait. Une douce friction naquît au niveau de mon clitoris, et s'intensifiait au rythme de ses allées et venues qu'il avait commencé.

Bientôt je n'en pu plus. La chaleur et les décharges électriques caractéristique de l'approche de l'orgasme se firent ressentir. Il approfondissait et augmentait le rythme et la cadence de ses coups de reins. Et quelques minutes après nous jouissions ensemble. Je me redressais à ce moment, calant mon dos contre son torse. Il mis ses deux mains sur mes seins et joua avec mes mamelons dressaient ce qui accentua la volupté dans laquelle il m'avait transporté.

Il nous fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre nos esprits, et quand je cherchais à me détacher de lui, il me bloqua dans ses bras pour m'empêcher de partir.

\- Oh non ! Cette fois-ci tu n'as pas intérêt à partit comme une voleuse, Jaimie !

\- Je n'ai pas l'intension de partir, seulement de me rhabiller. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai bien compris que si je cherchais à t'éviter de nous nouveau tu arriverais encore à me coincer quelque part !

\- Et oui « chérie » rien ne peu résister à un Black ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Non ?! Se moque-t-il.

\- Pfffffff… n'importe quoi ! Ca va les chevilles ?! Non mes je te jure ! Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi !

Pour toute réponse il me souriait.

\- Je prendrais ce que nous venons de faire comme une réponse favorable à ma requête. Me répond-il en souriant plus largement encore.

\- Tu en as beaucoup d'autres des fantasmes de ce genre ?

\- Oh tu n'as pas idée Amour ! D'ailleurs tu pourras voir avec ton frère s'il peut te prêter sa cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Oui bien sur, mais pas avant que tu ne expliques pourquoi !

\- Et bien, j'ai toujours été un peu exhibitionniste vois-tu ! Et j'avais dans l'idée qu'un jour tu pourrais m'attendre sous mon bureau pendant que je surveillerais un examen et que tu pourrais me faire profiter à nouveau de certain de tes talents ! M'explique-t-il en reboutonnant ma chemise.

\- Mais tu es un vrai pervers ! Je ne vais pas me donner en spectacle devant toute une classe ! On doit être discret Sirius ! Ce n'est pas en faisant ce genre de chose que ce secret restera secret !

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que Harry te prête sa cape !

-On verra ! Répond-je en récupérant ma culotte.

Il s'avance vers moi et me la prend des mains.

\- Et je garde ça en souvenir, pour quand tu ne viendra pas me voir la nuit !

\- Tu es pire qu'un gamin ! Garde la si ça peut te faire plaisir !

Il me regarde dans les yeux, toujours avec cette lueur de malice dans le regard.

\- Bon, maintenant, ta punition ! Ici tu as une brosse, un seau remplit d'eau savonneuse et un sol crasseux ! Tu n'as plus qu'à te mettre à quatre patte et frotter !

Je le regardais ahurie ! Il n'était pas sérieux là !

-Bin quoi ?! Je t'ai collée 4 heures ma p'tite ! Et tu vois, il te reste… 2h53 ! Tu vas donc faire ce pour quoi tu étais là à la base ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec ton professeur que tu auras des avantages ! Rigole-t-il pendant que je le mitraillais du regard.

Soudain je me rappelais que j'étais en jupe et que je n'avais plus de culotte ! J'allais me venger ! Il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire !

Je me mis alors à quatre pattes dos à lui comme il me l'avait suggéré un peu plus tôt. Je pris la brosse et commençais à frotter le sol. Innocemment je regardais par dessus mon épaule pour le voir hypnotisé le mouvement de mes fesses dévoilées par ma jupe. Il se lécha les lèvres comme un affamé le ferais devant une table remplie de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Je vis également son pantalon devenir trop étroit. Je lui adressais un petit sourire satisfait quand il se rendit compte que je n'avais rien manqué de sa réaction. Tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux il se rapprocha de moi en défaisant une seconde fois la boucle de sa ceinture et les boutons de son pantalon. Il s'agenouilla derrière moi et souleva ma jupe.

\- J'ai comme dans l'idée que la levrette est ta position préférée ! En même temps, quelle meilleure position pour un vieux chien galeux comme toi ! Rigole-je.

\- « Vieux chien galeux » ?! … Tu vas voir si je suis un VIEUX chien galeux ! Me répond-il en s'enfonçant en moi et nous faisant gémir.

\- Je crois, que je vais t'exempter de ménage ! Tu viens de me prouver qu'on pouvait mieux utiliser le temps qu'il nous reste dans cette salle de classe !

Les mois passèrent ainsi. Mes journées restaient les mêmes. Les cours, mon frère, les entrainements de Quidditch et Drago. Mes nuits, par contre, étaient complètement différentes. Elles étaient emplies d'excitation, de passion, de sensualité, de désir, de volupté, de chaleur et de plaisir. J'avais même fini par accepter ce qu'il m'avait demandé mais pour me venger de son insistance, je ne l'avais pas fait pendant un cours mais pendant un repas. J'avais bien ri et lui en avait été que plus satisfait. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi vivante. Dans ses bras, j'étais juste Jaimie. Je n'étais plus la fille de mon père, la sœur de mon frère, la seule Potter à avoir été à Serpentard. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête à cette époque. Au final, même si certaines choses dans ma vie étaient nébuleuses, tout était simple et parfait.

Au mois de mai, quelques temps avant les ASPICS, un événement bouleversa encore plus ma vie.

Je revenais d'un entraînement de Quidditch, je marchais tranquillement, encore vêtus de mes vêtements de sport, dans les couloirs qui me menaient aux cachots tout d'un coup j'eu la tête qui tournait. Comme si le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds, je m'accrochais alors à une corniche qui courrait le long du mur. J'attendais quelques secondes le temps que tout redevienne stable. J'inspirais, j'expirais plusieurs fois pour faire passer ce malaise. Je reprenais ma route, je devais me doucher, m'habiller pour aller prendre mon repas dans la grande salle. L'entraînement avait vraiment été très dur ce soir. Nous étions à un match de la victoire pour la coupe inter-maisons et Malefoy nous faisait travailler d'arrache pied, ses entraînements étaient de plus en plus difficiles. Ce devait être le contre coup, en plus le midi je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger plus qu'une pomme. Sirius avait décidé de me garder après la fin des cours pour me « féliciter » des progrès que je faisais en défense contre les forces du mal. Et je devait avouer que ce genre de félicitations était vraiment très motivant pour continuer dans cette voie.

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour du match, il pleuvait des cordes, il faisait froid, on ne voyait vraiment rien à plus de deux mètres. Je étais sur mon balai, J'avais du mal à me déplacer, la balle était souvent perdue par les deux équipes. Le match était serré, pas facile de jouer, de se passer le souaffle et de marquer des buts quand on ne voyait rien. Mon équipe jouait de façon assez musclée contre les Gryffondors, Drago pensait que c'était la seule façon de gagner contre eux. Je devais avouer que l'équipe de mon frère était vraiment très forte mais je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, je les connaissais tous, j'avais souvent fait des fêtes avec eux et je me sentais coupable quand l'un d'eux était envoyé à l'infirmerie parce que Crabbe ou Goyle leur envoyaient des cognars bien sentis et les faisaient tomber de leurs balais.

La fin du match sonnait, Gryffondor l'emportait grâce au vif d'or attrapé par mon frangin. On menait avant ça ! Dommage !

Malefoy n'avait vraiment pas aimé ça ! Il détestait Harry comme j'aurais détesté trouver une mygale velue dans mon lit à mon réveil.

Enfin bref, on descendait tous des balais pour partir vers les vestiaires. Je croisais mon frère et allais le féliciter.

\- Bien joué frangin !

\- Merci soeurette, mais vous avez super bien joué aussi ! Un peu violent mais ça rajoute de la grandeur à notre victoire ! Me répond-il avec un petit sourire arrogant que seul les Potter savent faire. Tu viens à la fête ce soir ? Sirius viendra aussi faire un petit sot. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu tous ensemble. Enfin, en dehors des cours je veux dire.

\- Oui, pas de soucis, de toute façon je ne serrais pas reste dans les dortoirs de Serpentard ce soir. Drago sera d'une humeur massacrante et je pense qu'il fera des siennes, alors je ne préfère pas être là sinon il risquerait de se prendre mon poing dans sa petite gueule d'ange !

\- Ok donc tu n'auras cas nous rejoindre juste après le repas.

Je étais donc partie dans mon dortoirs prendre une douche rapide, en prenant soin de me choisir une tenue pour la soirée. Je l'enfilais vite fait, me maquillais à l'arrache et partais en courant manger.

Il me tardait de le revoir !

La musique était forte, les boissons coulaient à flot ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, les Lions savaient faire la fête.

Je étais en train de danser quand ma tête me tourne. Ron, la personne avec qui je dansais, me retint avant tomber.

\- Ça va Jaimie ?

\- Oui oui, juste un peu étourdi. Avec le temps de merde qu'on a eu durant le match, je pense que je vais me retrouver malade.

\- Viens je vais t'aider à trouver une place assise. Me dit-il en me prenant par la taille pour que j'arrête de vaciller.

\- Merci beaucoup Ron.

Assise dans un canapé près de la cheminée, je regardais la salle commune des rouge et or en liesse. Soudain, je sentis le divan s'affaisser à côte de moi. Sirius venait de s'asseoir.

Il me regardait dans les yeux, je me noyais dans ses prunelles d'acier. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi attirant ? Comment faisait-il pour me faire comprendre d'un simple regard qu'il voudrait être dans son appartement en ce moment même, pour me déshabiller, m'embrasser, me caresser, me faire jouir jusqu'à être complètement repu l'un de l'autre ? Même si dans mon cas, je croyais que jamais je ne pourrais être repu de lui, son corps, ses mains et de ces orgasmes qu'il me donnait.

\- Tu vas bien Jaimie ? Sa voix roque et suave caresse mes oreilles comme le doux vent du zéphire caresserait ma peau nue, un soir d'été.

\- Oui rien de grave, juste un petit malaise. Rien de grave. Dis-je avant d'éternuer. Tu vois, je suis en train de tomber malade.

-Tu devrais aller te mettre au lit alors, me répondit-il avec un petit sourire pervers.

-Et toi tu n'es pas sensé être professeur ? Tu ne devrais pas stopper les festivités ?

\- Oui en effet, je vais faire ça de ce pas. J'ai prévus d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes que de faire la fête avec des morveux.

Sur ce, il se levait et pratiqua un « Sonorus » sur sa gorge.

\- Mes chers élèves, il est temps pour vous de vous souhaiter bonne nuit et de partir vous coucher ! Dans quelques minutes, le Professeur MacGonagall va passer voir si vous respectez bien le couvre-feu. Donc je vous demande de ranger votre salle commune dans le calme, et surtout n'oubliez pas de bien cachez vos bouteilles d'alcool !

Sirius s'approcha de Harry pour lui dire que je ne me sentais pas bien et qu'il me raccompagnait à mon dortoir.

Nous sortions de la salle de Gryffondor et nous nous dirigions, comme je l'avais pensé, vers son appartement. Et comme je m'en doutais il avait des idées bien précises sur les activités que nous allions pratiquer.

Je étais dans le lit de Sirius, un poids me comprima d'un coup mon ventre. Des spasmes me secouaient les entrailles. Je me sentais mal, je sentais que… je sentais que je allais…

Je me lèvais d'un bon pour me rendre dans la salle de bain et me jeter à genoux devant les toilettes.

Sirius toqua à la porte.

\- Tout va bien Jaimie ?

\- Oui, oui, je ne me sens pas très bien ce matin ! Je suis peu malade, je pense que je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-NON ! Non, je suis une grande fille, je peux me débrouiller seule. Et puis si tu m'accompagnes les autres vont trouver ça bizarre !

Une semaine après et je n'avais toujours pas eu le temps pour me rendre à l'infirmerie. Avec les devoirs qui s'accumulaient, plus on en faisait plus ces sadiques de professeurs nous en donnaient, les révisions des ASPICs, mes rendez-vous avec Sirius, je n'avais plus de temps pour me rendre à l'infirmerie.

Nous étions de nouveau dimanche matin, et je m'étirais dans le lit de mon amant. Nous avions encore passés la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air.

Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à cette relation vraiment bizarre que nous entretenions mais je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Ça faisait maintenant, quelques mois que nous nous retrouvions en cachette pour nous amuser. Nous dormions ensemble, c'était très rare quand je repartais dans mon dortoir, nous rigolions, de temps en temps il m'aidait avec mes cours, mais jamais nous n'avions parlé de sentiments, seulement de désir.

Et honnêtement, je m'en moquais. J'étais heureuse avec ce qu'il me donnait. C'était sans doute une relation complètement irrationnelle, déraisonnable, inconsciente et seulement basée sur le sexe, mais j'étais sa plus longue relation et ça me faisait sourire.

C'était à ce moment là que Sirius sorti de la salle de bain une serviette de bain autour de la taille.

Il m'avait vu sourire et s'approcha de moi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait sourire ma belle ? Me demande-t-il.

Il était tellement proche de moi que des effluves de son après-rasage me chatouillèrent les narines. La boule à l'estomac, que je commençais à bien connaître, faisait son apparition.

Je mis ma main devant mon nez pour couper le chemin qu'empruntait le parfum jusqu'à mes capteurs olfactifs.

\- Tu as changé d'après-rasage ? Parce que celui là est vraiment immonde, il me donne carrément envie de vomir !

\- Bin non, c'est toujours le même ! Tu devrais vraiment aller voir Pompom pour voir ce qu'il y a. Ce n'est pas normal que depuis presque un mois tu n'ailles pas bien. Entre les vertiges et les vomissements ça commence à m'inquiéter ! Et je ne te parle même pas de tes sautes d'humeurs ! Ce n'est sans doute rien, la fatigue et le stresse des examens sans doute, mais si tu n'y vas pas aujourd'hui, je t'y amène par la peau de tes magnifiques petites fesses !

\- Promis je vais y aller ! Je me lave et j'y vais tout de suite après.

Quelques heures après, je étais dans l'infirmerie, avec Mrs Pomfresh et j'attendais les résultats. Une petite alarme retentit en provenance d'une pièce à côté de son bureau. C'était son petit laboratoire. Elle alla donc chercher mes analyses et revint avec les parchemins en mains, la tête penchée dessus et les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous féliciter ou vous faire la morale, Mademoiselle Potter, mais vous êtes enceinte ! M'annonce l'infirmière.

\- Quoi ?! C'est impossible ! M'écris-je choquée, c'est impossible.

\- Je suis désolée mais c'est le diagnostique ! Qui est le père ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret !

Je mis du temps à répondre. Je étais sous le choc. Je ne pouvais pas être enceinte ! C'était impossible, nous avions toujours pris nos précautions ! Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Je ne pouvais pas le dire à mes parents, mon père m'aurait tué, puis Sirius !

Il fallait que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Lui seul pouvait m'aider.

Sans répondre à la question de l'infirmière, je partis en courant en direction du bureau du directeur.

Je n'avais finalement pas eu le courage d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore. Après tout, je n'étais pas à Gryffondor mais à Serpentard, le courage ce n'était pas vraiment mon fort. Je dissimulais la nouvelle comme je pus à Sirius. Je passais un peu moins de temps avec lui, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas outre mesure car les ASPICs se rapprochaient à grands pas.

Mais trois jours avant le début des examens l'inimaginable se produisit. Le directeur nous avait convoqué Harry et moi dans son bureau. Papa était là, effondré sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, penché en avant la tête dans ses mains. Près de lui se tenait Rémus et Sirius essayant de le réconforter.

Pourquoi maman n'était pas là ? Pourquoi papa était en pleure ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer ! Où était Maman ? Que se passait-il ?

Ce fut Harry qui posa ces questions qui hantaient mon esprit. Les pleures de mon père redoublèrent, et le regard compatissant et douloureux de notre directeur me fit comprendre que me maman était morte. Tout ce que j'apercevais à travers mes larmes était mon père qui pleurait. Rémus qui le soutenait en pleurant avec lui, Sirius qui s'approchait de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et Harry… Harry qui avait disparu… Il était parti en courant de cette pièce, de cette atmosphère si lourde et pesante.

Mes oreilles sifflaient comme si un train traçait à tout allure dans mon crâne. Ma tête était lourde comme quand on se réveillait après un mauvais rêve. J'aurais tellement aimé que tout ça ne soit pas réel, mais la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge me faisait comprendre que j'étais bien éveillée. Mes jambes commencèrent à ne plus me soutenir, heureusement des bras m'encerclèrent la taille juste avant que je ne puisse m'effondrer sur le sol.

J'étais calée dans les bras du meilleur ami de mon père, à essayer de comprendre, de me dire que ça ne pouvait être vrai. Ma maman qui me prenait dans ses bras quand j'avais de la peine, qui me soignée quand j'étais malade, à qui je me confiais quand mon frère jouait les grands frères trop protecteur, qui m'a donné la vie, qui m'aimait tout simplement, était partie et que jamais je ne reverrais, jamais plus je ne pourrais lui dire que je l'aimais. J'étais encore qu'une gamine qui se cherchait et je n'avais plus mon point de repère, mon ancre, la personne la plus à-même de me guider à travers tout ce brouillard qu'était la vie.

Comment allais-je faire pour grandir sans elle ? Surtout maintenant que j'allais être moi-même maman.

Je me rendais compte que des larmes glissaient sur ma nuque, ce n'était pas les miennes, elles appartenaient à Sirius.

Cette légère humidité me fit comme un électrochoc, la boule que j'avais dans la gorge, qui m'avait empêché par parler depuis mon entrée dans cette pièce funeste tomba brusquement dans mon ventre, et commença à grossir, tellement grossir, comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

Je me reculais avec violence de Sirius, le faisant chanceler tellement ce geste était impulsif, violant et emporté. Il me regarda avec des yeux rouges et humides, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je réagissais de cette façon, pourquoi mon visage, pourtant si souriant d'habitude, était dur et froid. Je pense qu'en relevant les yeux vers moi il devait s'attendre à lire de la douleur et de la tristesse. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir cette flamme au fond de mes yeux, cette haine, cette colère qui brulait en moi comme le feu d'un dragon qui jamais ne s'éteindrait.

J'étais devenue froide et sans cœur, sans une once d'amour, juste de la rage et de la haine à l'état la plus pure. Je serrais les dents me rendant compte du monstre que je devenais car en tuant, assassinant ma mère, Voldemort avait créé un monstre, un démon de la vengeance qui n'aurait de repos qu'une fois son devoir accompli, quitte à tout sacrifier.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce regard, il m'étouffait. Je me détournais de ce regard, de lui, de cette pièce, de cette vérité que je voulais nier, qui me dégoutait et qui me mettait en rage.

Je courais autant que je pouvais, mes jambes me faisaient souffrir, mes pieds et mes poumons également. Je ne voulais pas arrêter, je voulais fuir cette guerre, ce pays, cette vie.

Soudain je m'arrêtais à bout de force. Je m'effondrais sur l'herbe devant le lac noir de Poudlard. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restais à pleurer ici. Mais au bout de quelques temps je sentis une personne s'asseoir dans mon dos. Des bras m'entourèrent la taille et vinrent me tirer contre un torse musclé. A l'odeur, je me rendis compte de qui il s'agissait. Sirius.

\- Pleure, vas-y mon amour. Tu as le droit, c'est normal ! Me murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je me retournais pour le regarder. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'il devait dire pour que j'aille mieux. Je n'irais plus jamais bien. Je venais de perdre ma mère.

Alors je me jetais sur sa bouche, je l'embrassais jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je repris une bouffée d'oxygène et me plongeais de nouveau vers sa bouche, je descendis mes lèvres sur son cou en défaisant sa chemise. Il me stoppa dans mon avancée.

\- Jaimie, je t'en prie, parle moi. Dis moi quelques chose.

\- Je ne veux pas parler, là tout de suite je veux tout oublié, je veux me changer les idées, et pour se faire nous allons baiser ici et maintenant ! Ordonnes-je.

\- Jaimie, le sexe ce n'est pas une solution. Et je te le dis en connaissance de cause. Tu vas bousiller ta vie.

\- Ma vie est déjà bousillée Sirius. Ecoute, je veux juste oublier, pour ce soir, que je suis maintenant sans mère, que j'ai perdu ma maman et que même si mon père est physiquement encore là, jamais il redeviendra la personne qu'il était, il est mort à l'intérieur. Et j'ai l'impression que le suis également, je veux ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la douleur et de la haine. Alors fait moi ressentir que je compte encore pour quelqu'un, que je suis encore vivante et que je peux encore ressentir autre chose que tout ce que je ressens en ce moment.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu comptes pour nous, ton frère, ton père, tes amis, Rémus et moi, nous t'aimons. Et tu feras toujours parti de nos vies.

\- Je t'en pries Sirius, je te demande juste cette nuit, demain je serais forte, je réfléchirai, accepterai tout ce qui est arrivé, mais laisse moi ce moment de faiblesse, laisse moi cette soirée pour nier tout ce qui c'est passé ce soir.

Il me regardait quelques instants et acquiesça silencieusement en hochant la tête. Je me jetais alors sur lui pour reprendre là où nous en étions. Sous mon poids, Sirius basculait en arrière se retrouvant allongé dans l'herbe fraiche à côté du lac. Sa chemise déjà ouverte me laissait le champ libre pour lui embrasser la nuque, son torse, son ventre. Je le léchais, l'embrassais, le mordis. J'avais envi de violence, pour me sentir exister, pour sentir que j'étais vivante. Je me sentais tellement morte à l'intérieur. J'avais besoins de ça et Sirius avait l'air de comprendre.

Alors que ma bouche descendait le long de son abdomen, il m'attrapa les cheveux, me les tira pour me faire remonter jusqu'à sa bouche. La violence de son baiser me transportait dans un autre univers. Il me mordit la lèvre inférieure si violemment qu'un goût métallique se répandait dans nos bouches.

Une de ses mains descendit vers mon entre-jambe, il introduit brusquement deux doigts en moi, je soupirais. Il commença à les mouvoir toujours aussi brutalement que j'en perdis la raison. Devant l'urgence et le besoin de ressentir ces sensations d'extase, je m'occupais de déboucler sa ceinture pour faire sortir sa virilité de son caleçon. Je le caressais avec autant de brusquerie qu'il me doigtait. Un gémissement grave sort de sa gorge me faisant comprendre le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

D'un coup, il me fit basculé sur l'herbe. N'y tenant plus, il m'arracha mon sous-vêtement et me faisait mettre à quatre pattes. Subitement, il me pénétra entièrement en un coup de rein. Je criais. C'était tellement bon. Je sentais son souffle erratique contre mon oreille. Il gémi plus fort, ce qui renforçait mon excitation. Les coups de reins se faisaient plus forts, plus violents et plus irréguliers. J'étais en extase. Cette violence, ce désir, ce plaisir, jamais je n'avais eu un orgasme aussi violent. Sirius joui quelques instants après moi.

Ce rapport bestial m'avait fait du bien, mais la réalité revenait déjà bien trop vite dans ma tête. Il avait raison, le sexe ne résolvait rien, au contraire tout ce compliquait quand ce paramètre rentrait dans l'équation. Il n'y avait cas voir ma relation avec cet homme allongé à côté de moi. Tout était si simple avant, et maintenant plus rien n'avait de sens.

Je remis en place mes vêtements en me levant alors que Sirius essayait de reprendre une respiration normale, toujours allongé à même la pelouse.

\- Jaimie ! Jaimie, attend !

Je ne l'écoutais pas et courais vers mon dortoir où je savais que personne ne viendrait plus me déranger. J'avais besoin de pleurer, crier et m'apitoyer sous mon pauvre sort de petite fille miséreuse.

Le lendemain matin je me rendis dans le bureau du directeur pour lui parler. Je lui expliquais ma situation particulière, mon désir de vengeance, ma décision de tout sacrifier.

Au début, le professeur Dumbledore essayait de me faire entendre raison. Mais rien n'y faisait. Je lui avais expliqué qu'avec ou sans son aide je ferais ce qu'il me semblait juste, j'étais juste là pour le tenir informé car il était certes le directeur de cet établissement scolaire mais également le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phoenix, une organisation qui luttait clandestinement contre le seigneur des ténèbres et ses adorateurs.

Cet argument fît mouche, car nous avions passé la journée à orchestrer tout le stratagème que nous allions mettre en place à la fin de l'année.

J'allais quitter Poudlard avant la fin de l'année sans rien dire à ma famille, mes amis et Sirius, sans lettre d'Adieu. Je ne voulais pas leur expliquer, je me sentais si seule et seule je resterais. Enfin pas tout à fait, Dumbledore et Drago uniquement étaient au courant de mes projets et mon ami avait décidé de m'aider à me venger car lui aussi avait des comptes à régler avec le mage noir qui terrifier le monde magique. En effet, il m'avoua enfin de qui il était amoureux, ce qui m'étonna grandement sans vraiment le faire. Une amie de mon frère, Hermione Granger. Il entretenait depuis quelques semaines une relation secrète avec elle. Je ne sais pas s'il avait eu le courage de lui dire ce que nous avions prévu de faire, mais si c'était le cas elle ne lâcha jamais l'information à mon frère et ma famille.

Drago avait commençait à m'introduire dans le cercle très fermé des Mangemorts. Il m'avait d'abord présenté comme étant sa fiancée auprès de son père et de sa mère. Ainsi progressivement je gagnais la confiance des Malefoy. Drago étant lui-même un espion à la solde de Sévérus Rogue, nous étions souvent réquisitionnés pour des missions sans réelle importance. Nous devions surtout terroriser les populations sorcières et moldus. Ce fût à ce moment là que mon ancien entourage appris que j'étais passé du côté obscur de la magie.

Nous étions tous dans la grande rue principale de Chemin-de-Traverse, encapuchonnés dans de longues capes noires, des masques de squelette sur les visages. Autours de nous c'était l'hystérie, l'apocalypse. Quoi de plus naturel, nous représentions ce que le monde sorcier exècrait, des porteurs de mort, des monstres de la nuit, des Mangemorts.

Des cris, des pleurs, se mêlaient aux explosions des vitrines, des murs des bâtiments. Je ne cherchais pas à tuer, seulement à créer un mouvement de panique chez la communauté sorcière, mais les autres comme Crabbe, Goyle ou même Nott, eux cherchaient à faire le plus de victimes possible et de préférence, des traîtres à leur sang ou des nés-moldus.

Je recherchais Drago du regard, difficile de le trouver dans la cohue. Je courais pour remonter la rue en direction de la banque de Gringotts. Je bousculais plusieurs personnes, ces gens étaient tellement effrayés qu'ils se précipitaient vers le Chaudron Baveur pour essayer de passer du côté Moldu.

Je croisais une femme le visage ensanglanté, courant avec un nourrisson dans les bras, j'apercevais également des corps étendu sur le sol inconscient ou tout simplement mort, un père protégeant sa femme et ses trois enfants cachés entre les poubelles de Florian Fortarôme. Les scènes de désolations se succédaient devant mes yeux alors que je continuais à courir pour arriver le plus vite possible dans la zone d'action de mon ami.

Je faisais abstraction de tout ce que je voyais, il le fallait sinon mes efforts, mes sacrifices seraient réduit à néant. Il ne fallait pas que je regarde, il ne fallait pas que je m'arrête, je devais continuer à courir droit devant moi. Si je m'arrêtais, je savais que je les aiderais, je les protègerais. Les aurors, ou même l'Ordre du Phoenix allaient bientôt arriver et ils seront un peu plus en sécurité. Je ne devais rien faire, en tout cas pas pour l'instant, c'était beaucoup trop tôt, je n'avais pas encore la marque, je ne L'avais pas encore rencontré. Je n'avais pu faire affaire qu'avec son sous-fifre, le père de mon ami, Lucius Malefoy.

J'aperçu enfin cette grande et majestueuse banque au style architectural antiquisant qui en temps normal, donnait une impression de puissance et de sécurité. Aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'elle sortait tout droit des enfers de Dante. Quand je reconnu enfin Drago, un éclair de lumière me foudroya dans le dos, je trébuchais et tombais à terre en perdant mon masque. Je me retourna et fit face à l'homme que j'aimais.

Son regard croisa le mien, je pouvais y lire de l'incompréhension, puis de la fureur. Il leva sa baguette sur moi, un maléfice alla bientôt en sortir. Ce fut à ce moment là, qu'on m'empoigna sèchement le bras. Je commençais à me débattre car j'avais peur que ce moment d'égarement, ce moment où plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour moi que lui cet homme si beau, si charismatique, si envoûtant ai permis à mon arrestation.

\- Jaimie ! Arrête tes conneries, on rentre ! M'ordonne la voix de Drago.

Je me laissais emporter loin de ces prunelles grises qui avant étaient emplis de tendresse quand elles étaient posées sur moi, et qui maintenant n'étaient que fureur et haine.

En courant vers un lieu adéquat pour transplaner je croisais les regards de plusieurs personnes de mon ancienne vie, celui de mon frère et de ses amis, celui de mon parrain Rémus, ainsi que celui du professeur Dumbledore qui me faisait un signe discret comme pour me transmettre le courage et la détermination qui m'avaient fait défaut quelques minutes avant en croisant le regard de mon bien aimé.

Ce fut donc à l'abri dans une ruelle très étroite entre Fleury & Bott et Madame Guipure que nous transplanions, laissant le chaos que nous avions créé derrière nous.

Nous étions rentré au manoir Malefoy en catastrophe complètement ébranlés par ce que nous avions vécu. Heureux que cet épisode soit derrière nous mais craignant notre prochaine mission. Jusqu'où devions nous aller pour satisfaire ces monstres ?! … Ce fut à cet instant que j'ai réalisé que nous même nous ne nous en sortirions pas indemne. Nous allions devoir tuer, torturer, exterminer. J'avais vu la guerre à travers les yeux d'une enfant, m'imaginant que la mort était due à une simple erreur inattention de la victime et que la fatalité l'avait puni de la pire façon qu'il soit. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était nous qui allions prendre des vies et que nous serions la mort, les destructeurs des mondes et maintenant que l'on avait vu mon visage et qu'il était désormais lié à ces tueurs, ces spectres moissonneurs d'âmes, je ne pourrais jamais plus revenir en arrière.

Après plusieurs missions de ce genre, Drago et moi étions vite passés à l'étape supérieure. Nous L'avions rencontré au mois d'Août. Il nous avait donné pour mission d'assassiner une famille entière de sorciers soit disant traitre à leur sang.

Drago avait contacté Dumbledore pour mettre en place un plan. Cette famille ne devait pas mourir mais cette mission nous permettrait enfin d'obtenir cette place très convoitée dans le cercle très fermé des mangemorts.

Ainsi il fût décidé que nous attaquerions cette petite famille. Nous avions prévu de leur effacer la mémoire, leur donner de nouveaux souvenirs, une nouvelle vie et un nouveau pays. Nous avions prévu un portoloin ainsi que des corps que nous avions volé dans uns de ces cimetières moldus pour ne pas attirer l'attention des services des aurors et par conséquent du seigneur des ténèbres.

Nous étions arrivés en pleine nuit, le plan se passait comme prévu. Nous avions lancé nos oubliettes, transmis les nouveaux souvenirs et exfiltré ladite famille. Nous étions en train de terminer notre mise en scène avec les cadavres que nous avions volé quand les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix arrivèrent. On eu juste le temps de tout incendier et de marquer les lieux du crime avec la marque des ténèbres que le combat s'engagea.

Cette fois-ci je me retrouvais contre mon frère. Il avait la haine, elle se lisait sur son visage. Drago réussit encore une fois à nous sortir de là en détournant l'attention de tous. Ainsi nous avions pu transplaner en lieux surs.

Notre dernier test est celui qui nous avait le plus transformé. La veille, lors d'une descente dans un quartier huppé sorcier, des mangemorts avaient ramené du gibier. Devant nous, se tenaient Voldemort, ses sbires les plus fidèles et à leurs pieds, des sorciers qu'ils avaient fait prisonniers. Ultime épreuve pour prouver notre loyauté était de les torturer. Et le mot d'ordre était de se montrer inventif.

Inséparable, Drago et moi avions décidé de faire ça à deux. Pendant des heures, nous avions lancé des doloris, des sortilèges de découpe, nous l'avions même brulé. Et à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de perdre la vie nous l'avions soignée, pour recommencer les tortures. Pauvre Cho Chang, même si à Poudlard je ne pouvais pas la supporter, elle ne méritait pas de finir comme ça, le visage fendu d'un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, les yeux crevés, quelques doigts en moins, des ongles arrachés, les intestins sortis de son corps s'enroulant autour de son cou. J'avais passé le point de non retour, mon âme encore blanche commençait à s'assombrir.

« Grâce » à cette nouvelle épreuve, nous avions pu obtenir la marque des ténèbres. Nous étions enfin des Mangemorts à part entière. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'aller rendre tout ce que mon corps avait en réserve dans mon estomac après qu'Il n'ait posé sa marque. J'étais tellement dégoûté de moi-même.

Je cachais ma grossesse comme je pus. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile et je profitais d'une mission longue durée à l'autre bout du pays pour me cacher.

En effet, Voldemort m'avait envoyé en mission de surveillance à La Tête de Sanglier. Je devais épier les allées et venus des membres de l'Ordre dans cette taverne qui devais être sans aucun doute l'un des lieux de rassemblement des combattants de la liberté.

Je profitais donc de proximité pour faire mes comptes rendu à Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh venait régulièrement me voir pour mon suivi de grossesse. Ce fût le soir de Noël que le moment tant attendu arriva.

Drago était venu fêter Noël avec moi. Mais malheureusement pour lui la fête prit un tournant quelque peu étrange.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que je souffrais, mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des jours que je ressentais ces douleurs indescriptibles. J'avais l'impression qu'on me déchirait les entrailles de l'intérieur et qu'on me broyait les os du bassin.

Drago me soutenait en me tenant la main, il me rafraichissait en me posant fréquemment un linge humide sur le visage et en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Dumbledore attendait à l'autre bout de la salle. Sous les ordres de Pomona je poussais. Après 9 heures de travail harassant le moment de la délivrance arriva.

-Vas y pousse ma petite ! Tu vas y arriver ! Tu fais du bon travail, continue !

Je poussais encore.

-Tu y es presque, je vois le sommet de sa tête. Ce bébé a déjà de magnifiques cheveux noirs ! Allez ! Vas y pousse encore ! Une fois la tête passée ce sera plus facile !

Je poussais encore.

\- Ça y est ma chérie tu y es presque ! M'encourage Pomfresh. La tête est passée, tu n'as plus qu'à pousser une ou deux fois pour faire passer les épaules et tu auras enfin terminé.

Je poussais.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ma puce, je sais que tu es épuisée mais une dernière poussée bien forte et tu auras ton bébé dans les bras !

A bout de force je mis tout ce que je pouvais dans cette poussée, la dernière.

\- Oui comme ça ! C'est parfait Jaimie, encore, encore, encore ! Dit Drago.

\- La voilà ! C'est une merveille petite fille. Me dit l'infirmière de Poudlard en me la déposant dans les bras.

Elle était minuscule. Elle était magnifique. Elle pleurait mais s'arrêta rapidement une fois dans mes bras. Et maintenant elle me regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, des yeux bleu-gris, les yeux de son père.

\- Elle a ses yeux. Me dit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui elle ressemble tellement à son père alors qu'elle est à peine née. Souffle-je tellement j'étais fatiguée.

\- Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? Me demande Drago sans détourner les yeux de la petite merveille qui était couchée sur mon sein endormi.

\- Bérénice… Bérénice Lily Black. Annonce-je.

\- C'est parfait, me répond mon ami.

Je la regardais encore, je ne la connaissais pas mais je l'aimais déjà tellement, je donnerai ma vie pour elle, pour sa sécurité.

Je l'approchais de moi et pour la première fois de sa vie je lui fis un simple baiser sur le front. Au moment même où mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau, une lumière aveuglante qui émanait de moi et de ma fille envahissant la pièce pour s'estomper quelques secondes après. Bérénice se mis à pleurer, Pomfresh me dit qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre son premier repas. L'infirmière m'aidait à donner pour la première fois et sans doute la dernière, le sein à ma fille.

\- Que… Que…

\- Je crois que ce que Jaimie essaye de demander c'est : Que s'est il passé bordel de merde ?

\- Je ne saurai le dire, nous répond Dumbledore les yeux dans le vague. Veuillez m'excusez, je dois rentrer au château. Je reviendrais vous voir dès que j'en aurais la possibilité. Pompom, vous rentrerez quand vous en jugerez opportun. Je vous félicite Miss Potter et je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël. Profitez de ces moments précieux, nous discuterons ultérieurement ensemble de la mise en place des mesures de sécurité pour votre fille.

\- Je vous remercie Professeur, à très bientôt, réponds-je.

Après que Bérénice se soit rassasiée, l'infirmière me prit Bérénice des bras pour l'amener dans la salle de bain.

\- Drago, je voudrais que tu sois son parrain. Acceptes-tu ?

\- Bien sur Potty !

Après deux mois auprès de ma fille, j'avais fini par me résoudre à la quitter pour reprendre ma place auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. Je l'avais confié à Dumbledore, elle grandirait à Poudlard, ainsi je pourrais lui rendre vite de temps en temps discrètement et comme son père était restait professeur, il pourrait ainsi la rencontrer et apprendre à la connaître, même si pour l'instant il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette petite fille. Oui elle serait en sécurité à Poudlard, entourait d'une infirmière, de son père, de tous les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que du directeur.

Au même moment, je me décidais de me séparer de tous mes souvenirs et de les stoquer dans une pensine. En effet, faible comme j'étais à ce moment là, Voldemort n'aurait aucune difficulté à lire en moi. Et je voulais laisser quelque chose à ma fille si un jour je devais me faire emprisonner ou même tuer. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne pourquoi j'avais fait tout ça, pourquoi les gens me prenaient pour une meurtrière, une folle psychopathe. J'avais ainsi stocké quelques souvenirs de mon enfance, mon entrée à Poudlard, et surtout des souvenirs de ma dernières années, de ma relation avec son père (enfin dans la limite du raisonnable, certains souvenirs devaient restaient entre Sirius et moi). Je la confiais à Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse la lui transmettre plus tard, quand elle voudra d'avantage me connaitre. Il me donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, j'allais également souvent lui rendre visite.

Les années passaient dans cette morbide routine. Je récoltais, avec Drago, toutes les informations que nous pouvions sur Voldemort et ses adeptes. Nous avions, ainsi, découvert l'existence des Horcuxes, leur nombre et les lieux où ils étaient cachés. Nous avions également permis l'arrestation de quelques Mangemorts comme Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Mais malheureusement, ces derniers, étant les considérés comme les serviteurs les plus fidèles du Seigneur des ténèbres et indispensables pour lui, il les avait donc fait évader d'Azkaban.

Je regardais Bérénice grandir de loin et je la voyais devenir une magnifique petite fille pleine d'énergie. Elle avait maintenant 5 ans, aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire et comme tous ses anniversaires je les passais avec elle, cachées dans une partie de Poudlard.

Je parcourais les couloirs de Poudlard en rasant les murs jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, aux aguets. Il ne fallait pas qu'on m'aperçoive. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Je me cachais dans un recoin sombre me permettant de ma dissimuler ma présence. C'était Bérénice, elle courait dans les couloirs en riant, ses cheveux noirs volaient derrière elle, ses yeux gris brillaient d'amusement et ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort qu'elle était en train de fournir. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de mon petit recoin sombre pour aller étreindre ma fille quand une autre série de pas se fit entendre, plus lente et plus lourde, des pas appartenant à un adulte sans nul doute. Je me plaquais encore plus dans le renfoncement et la personne que ma petite Bérénice fuyait apparu. Sirius. Il marchait tranquillement accélérant pour attraper ma fille, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la fit volait gentiment autour de lui. Elle riait aux éclats.

\- Je t'ai encore attrapée !

\- C'est pas du jeu ! Tu connais trop bien le château ! Je n'ai aucune chance avec toi de gagner ! Rie-t-elle.

\- Il faut te montrer plus maligne ! Ca ne t'aidera pas si je te laisse gagner Béré !

-Oui mais de temps en temps tu pourrais faire un effort quand même !

\- J'en ai fait un là ! Je t'ai laissé prendre de l'avance. Rigole-t-il face à la bouderie de notre fille.

\- Dit tonton ! Tu crois que ma maman viendra aujourd'hui ?

\- Elle n'a jamais raté un de tes anniversaires alors pourquoi le raterait-elle cette année ? En plus c'est Noël ! Ce jour là, on le passe avec les gens qu'on aime !

\- Oui, mais, pourquoi elle ne reste pas avec moi ? Et pourquoi tu restes tout seul, toi, le jour de Noël ? Tu as toujours tonton Rémus, Tonton Harry et Tonton James ?!

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie ! Je ne sais même pas qui est ta maman ! Mais je suis sur qu'elle doit avoir une bonne raison de ne pas être à tes côtés, car qui voudrait rester loin de toi, ma princesse?! Dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Tu m'as pas dit pourquoi tu restais seul !

-Je … c'est compliqué Béré !

\- Dit moi, s'il te plait ça sera notre secret ! Je sais garder les secrets moi ! dit-elle fièrement. Maman m'en dit plein et je les garde que pour moi.

\- Oui tu sais garder les secrets ! … J'aimais une femme, mais elle ne m'aimait pas ! Je le croyais mais je m'étais trompé ! Elle est partie maintenant. Et je ne veux plus jamais la revoir !

\- Tu as le cœur brisé ? Ma maman aussi a le cœur brisé ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais elle ne l'a dit un jour parce qu'elle pleurait et que je n'arrivais pas à la consoler. Je croyais que c'était de ma faute, que j'avais fait une bêtise. Elle m'a voué que c'était parce qu'elle avait le cœur brisé parce que papa la détestait.

-Oui j'ai le cœur brisé, murmure-t-il en lui faisant un léger bisou dans les cheveux.

\- Tu crois que mon papa me déteste aussi et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'est jamais venu me voir ?

-Oh non ! Ca c'est impossible ! Personne ne peu te détester, regarde même Rogue t'adore, pourtant ce serpent à un cœur de pierre ! Et si tu avais été ma fille, j'aurais été le plus heureux et le plus fier des hommes de cette terre ! Allez, viens on va t'amener au bureau d'Albus, ta maman ne va pas tarder à venir te voir. Lui dit-il en la déposant par terre et ils partirent main dans la main en direction du bureau directorial.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, ils avaient réussi à se trouver malgré tout. Ils ignoraient leur lien de sang et pourtant ils étaient aussi proches qu'un père et une fille pouvait l'être. J'eu mal au cœur de devoir mentir à ma fille et à Sirius comme ça, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Les deux jours suivants, je les passais avec ma fille, chérissant chaque minute, chaque seconde que l'on pouvait me permettre de passer avec elle. Avant de repartir Dumbledore me rendit une petite visite. Il m'annonça qu'ils avaient enfin détruit le dernier Horcruxe. Que bientôt ils attaqueraient le Manoir des Lestrange et détruiraient enfin Voldemort.

Notre calvaire allait enfin prendre fin. Nous allions sortir de cet enfer ! Nous allions pouvoir vivre nos vies. Drago avec son Hermione, qui depuis quelques mois qui attendait un heureux événement. Ils n'étaient encore pas mariés, Drago voulait attendre que la guerre soit terminée pour pouvoir lui passer la bague au doigt, craignant pour notre mission ainsi que les représailles de sa famille qui arriverait dés qu'ils annonceraient la nouvelle. Et moi avec ma fille. J'étais tellement heureuse et soulagée. J'étreignis ma Bérénice tellement fort pour lui faire communiquer ma joie et mon impatience. Elle rigolais, me disant qu'il lui tardait tellement pouvoir vivre avec moi et qu'on se soit plus jamais séparées. Elle me disait également qu'il lui tardait de me présenter ses tontons James, Harry, Rémus, Sévérus et Sirius. Sa préférence allant surtout pour ce dernier dont elle était le plus proche.

\- Ca serait bien que vous tombiez amoureux tous les deux, comme ça Sirius deviendrait mon Papa ! Me dit-elle les yeux pétillants de joie.

\- Ces choses là ne se contrôle pas ma chérie ! Lui réponds-je coupable.

Peut-être que cette nouvelle vie m'offrirait la possibilité de renouer contacte avec ma famille ?! Que je pourrais leur expliquer ce que j'avais fait, dans quel but ! Peut-être me pardonnerait ils ! Et peut-être que je pourrais enfin vivre la vie que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir avec Sirius, une maison, des enfants, un chien… Enfin, l'espoir fait vivre !

Un soir Voldemort me fît appeler. Quand je rentrais dan la pièce je vis Un homme au cheveux noir face au serpent humaine qui terrifiait tout le monde magique. Cet individu était à genoux, les mains ligotaient dans le dos, la tête entre les jambes. Il était tremblant, sans doute dû au Doloris qui venait de se prendre. Le pauvre ! Encore un qui allait souffrir mille tourments avant de mourir !

\- Jaimie Potter ! Approchez, mon enfant ! Siffle le Maître.

Quand l'homme entendit cette phrase, il releva la tête et la tourna vers moi. J'étais horrifié, mais j'essayais de ne rien laisser transparaître. Sirius !

Il me regardait haineusement.

\- C'est très intéressant ce que je viens de voir dans sa tête, ma chère !

Je ne répondis rien, essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête.

-Il semblerait que Mr Black ait quelques sentiments romantiques pour vous ! Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise et avançant vers moi.

Il me caressa la joue de ses doigts glacés comme le mort qu'il portait sur lui jusque dans ce nom qu'il s'était lui-même choisit.

-Mais je le comprends ! Murmure-t-il. Comment résister à un tel visage, un tel corps ! Dit-il à l'attention de mon aimé en me retournant pour je ne lui fasse plus face mais que je puisse voir Sirius les traits déformés par la haine et le dégoût.

Lord Voldemort laissa courir ses mains cadavériques sur mon corps, ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes cuisses, mon entre-jambes.

J'étais écoeurée. Que pouvais-je faire pour échapper à cette nouvelle forme de torture ? Aussi bien la mienne que celle de mon amour !

Soudain je sentis comme une intrusion dans mon esprit. Voldemort fouillait dans mon esprit à la recherche d'indices concernant ce que je pouvais bien ressentir. Essayait-il de savoir si j'étais une traitre ?! Doutait-il de moi après tout ce temps à son service, sans aucune erreur de ma part ! Il a fallut qu'il se fasse capturer pour que tout parte en vrille !

Je le laissais accéder à des souvenirs sans importance, les rapports sexuels que nous avions pu avoir et autre moments qui ne trahissaient pas mes sentiments pour lui ou ceux de notre fille.

\- Ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul, mon Maître ! Sans importance pour moi ! Je n'avais fait que jouer avec lui pensant qu'il pourrait me donner des informations qui vous serrez utiles. Quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne nous servirait à rien, j'ai de suite arrêté cette mascarade !

\- Tant de fidélité chez toi me touche, Jaimie ! Peut-être devrais te récompenser ! Rigole-t-il, enfin ce rire malsain ressemblait plus en un sifflement de serpent.

Naguini se faufila entre mes jambes et remonta le long d'une de mes cuisses, le Seigneur des ténèbres, lui, leva la robe de Mangemort assez haute pour exposer mon bas de sous-vêtement à la vue de tous, y compris de Sirius qui commençait à verdir de nausées. Je n'en menais pas large non plus. Je savais ce qu'y allait ce passer ! Je n'avais jamais eu « droit » à être « récompensée » par le Seigneur de ténèbres, mais j'avais vu Bellatrix y passer ! C'était vraiment à vomir, elle prenait tellement de plaisir à ça que plus d'une fois j'étais sortie de ces réunions pour aller vomir ! Et il allait le faire devant Sirius pour continuer sa torture psychologique sur lui.

Il mit ses mains dans ma culotte m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Oh oui ! Comme je te comprends Black ! C'est si serré et si chaud à l'intérieur !

Naguini remonta un peu plus vers sa main qui était dans ma culotte et siffla pour sortir sa langue crochue.

-Du calme Naguini ! Tient goûte !

Il sortit ses doigts de mon vagin et les tendit vers son serpent qui n'hésita pas une seconde à passer sa langue dessus. J'en étais malade ! J'étais en train de me faire violer devant Sirius par Voldemort et je ne pouvais rien faire pour protester sinon ce Démon saurait que j'étais un espion. Personne ne pouvait m'aider et je perdrais définitivement mon âme et je plongerais dans mon enfer pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Sirius se sentais mal, ça se voyait.

En me tirant par les cheveux, Voldemort me mis à quatre pattes et enleva mon sous-vêtement. J'étais toujours face à Sirius qui me regardait toujours avec dégoût.

Soudain je sentis quelque chose de dur s'enfoncer dans mon vagin. L'absence de lubrification face à cette pénétration me fit souffrir le martyr. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier.

-J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps ! Je comprends pourquoi tu as pu en tomber amoureux Black ! Ce trou est vraiment déliciiieux ! Siffle cet enfoiré de porc.

\- Si serré ! Si chaud ! Oh oui Black, un vrai paradis ! Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse ma place ?! Ricane-t-il.

\- Vous pouvez la garder ! Hors de question que je touche à cette chose.

Voldemort intensifie les coups de rein, puis se retire. Je vais pour me redresser mais il pose une main sur ma tête.

-Toi tu restes dans cette position ! Il se tourne vers Sirius. Je ne crois pas t'avoir laissé la possibilité de protester ! Annonce-t-il en levant sa baguette. « Impéro »

\- Maintenant Black, tu vas la baiser comme la vulgaire catin qu'elle est !

Les yeux de Sirius se faisaient vide. Il se remit sur ses pieds et me contournait pour s'agenouiller derrière moi. J'étais horrifiée ! Ce n'était pas possible ! J'avais passé cinq ans dans cet enfer et j'avais toujours réussi à échapper à ce genre de scène et aujourd'hui, alors que nous étions si proche de la fin, je plongeais dans les abîmes de la douleur éternelle.

Il s'enfonça en moi et je ne pu retenir un cri. Ca faisait mal, tellement mal ! En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais éprouvé du plaisir à être de nouveau dans cette position avec Sirius ! Mais, là ! Je retenais mes gémissements de douleur et me concentrais sur le visage de Voldemort, qui affichait un air de satisfaction malsaine. Comme je le haïssais ! Il me le paiera ! Après quelques allés et retours supplémentaires, Sirius eu sa délivrance.

Les mains toujours accrochées dans le dos, il s'avachit sur mon dos une poignée de secondes après, la respiration saccadée, son sexe toujours présent dans mon vagin. Il dû reprendre conscience à ce moment là car il se dégagea brusquement de moi. Ce jetant loin de moi se regard horrifié, le pantalon toujours ouvert et sur son pénis. Je me redressais lentement à cause de cette insupportable brulure qui irradiée tout mon bas ventre et remis mes vêtements en place comme si de rien n'était. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Quel spectacle jouissif, Mr Black ! Vraiment de toute beauté ! Dit vicieusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

N'y tenant plus je levais les yeux vers lui pour le voir vomir tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et je le comprenais ! Ce que Voldemort nous avait forcé à faire était ignoble ! Il fallait que je tienne ! Dans quelques instants je serais dans ma chambre et j'aurais la possibilité de pleurer, de vomir, de hurler ! Mais il fallait que je tienne ! Que je ne laisse rien transparaître !

-Je crois que vous pouvez ramener Black dans sa cellule ! Demain nous attaquerons la torture physique ! Ricana le monstre.

Il faisait nuit, Je me déplaçais rapidement et sans faire de bruit dans le dédale de couloirs des cachots. Il fallait que je le sorte d'ici ! Ce qui s'était passé cet après midi n'était qu'un avant goût ! Il allait souffrir bien plus demain.

Je ne voulais pas le perdre ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il ne meure ! Il était mon amour, il était le père de ma fille ! Si je devais y rester il lui resterait au moins son père !

J'ouvris la porte de sa cellule.

\- Debout Sirius ! Tu dois partir !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Casse toi ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Tu n'es qu'une traitre ! Sa pute ! Rugit-il.

\- Je t'en prie ! Tait-toi ! Ils vont t'entendre et je ne pourrais pas te faire sortir de là !

-Pourquoi ? Tu dois être heureuse que je sois prisonnier ? Tu l'as dit toi même : je n'étais qu'une mission pour toi ! Alors que moi j'étais tombé amoureux ! Je me suis fait berné, j'ai été stupide de penser que tu pouvais m'aimer ! Après tout je suis bien plus vieux que toi ! Mais j'ai eu la prétention de penser que cette différence d'âge ne compterait pas pour toi, que tu m'aimerais pour ce que j'étais et non pour… Enfin peu importe ! Je préfère rester ici, subir leur torture et mourir que de te suivre ! C'est encore un piège de toute façon !

-Non ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas un piège, je veux te faire sortir d'ici Sirius ! Il le faut, tu ne comprends pas ! Di-je en lui prenant sa tête et mettant nos yeux face à face.

\- Je t'aimais Sirius ! Je t'aimais vraiment ! Et je t'aime toujours ! C'est pour ça que tu dois partir ! Je ne supporterais qu'il te fasse du mal ! Je ne veux pas te voir mourir ! Tu dois vivre pour moi, sinon je n'aurais pas la force de continuer ! S'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie ! Laisse moi te sauver !

\- Fout moi la paix je t'ai dit ! Je ne veux t'entendre, ni te voir ! Tu me dégoute… Tu n'es qu'une trainée, une des putains de Voldemort ! Tu as pensé à ce que ton père pouvait ressentir en voyant l'un de ses enfants le trahir comme tu l'as fait ! Et ton frère ?! Mais non ! Tu n'es Qu'une petite égoïste sans cervelle ! Si ta mère te voyait, elle serait tellement déçue et en colère. Elle doit se retournée dans sa tombe !

Je n'arrivais plus à entendre ce qu'il me débitait, ses paroles me faisaient tellement mal que je le gifla. Je lui attrapais le poigné pour transplaner.

On se retrouvait tous les deux devant les grilles du château de Poudlard en une fraction de seconde. Il se retourna vers moi surpris.

\- Il n'y a que les porteurs de la marque des ténèbres qui peuvent transplaner entre les murs du château de Voldemort! Lui expliquais-je en tentant de répondre à ses interrogations muettes.

Il hocha la tête pour me signaler qu'il avait comprit, ou peut-être est-ce pour me remercier, mais cela j'en doutais. Il avait tellement de haine et de ressentiment pour moi que j'excluais rapidement cette possibilité.

Bientôt du mouvement et des cris se firent entendre. Des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix avaient en courant vers les grilles. En quelques centièmes de secondes je me retrouvais ligotée et tenue en joug. Mon père, mon frère, Ron, Rémus, le professeur McGonagal, ainsi que Kingsley Shacklebolt se tenaient devant, me menaçant de leurs baguettes.

-Jaimie Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. M'annonça l'Auror. Vous êtes accusée d'association de malfaiteurs, de complots envers le gouvernement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, de crime contre l'humanité, d'attentats et de meurtres. Pour la gravité de ces crimes vous êtes condamnée au baiser du détraqueurs et ce dans les plus bref délais.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. J'allais mourir !

\- Où est le Professeur Dumbledore ? Je veux lui parler ! Exige-je.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit à demander quoi que se soit ! Tu as perdu tous tes droits quand tu nous as trahi, Papa, Maman et moi. Me cria Harry.

\- Où est-il ? N'ai-je pas le droit à un procès ?!

\- Miss Potter, Albus Dumbledore a dû s'absenter pour une durée indéterminée. Et effectivement, vous n'aurez droit à aucun procès. M'annonça férocement Kingsley.

Les mains attachées avec des chaines, assise contre un mur froid et humide, la tête baissée, j'attendais, dans le froid des donjons d'une des tours du château, j'attendais que l'on vienne me chercher pour que ma sentence soit exécutée. Albus n'était pas là pour me protéger, Sévérus était également en mission et Drago avait fini par fuir avec Hermione pour vivre enfin libre. J'étais perdue. Comment ma fille allait vivre sans moi. J'aurais dû profiter plus d'elle, passer plus de temps avec elle. C'est Drago qui avait raison, j'aurais dû fuir ! Combien de fois me l'avait-il proposé ? Même la veille de son départ avec Hermione, ils étaient venus me retrouver pour essayer de me convaincre une dernière fois. Je pensais que rester et me battre était la seule chose à faire, la seule chose courageuse que je devais faire. Mais maintenant, je le regrette.

J'ai tellement de regrets, tellement de douleurs en moi. Ma mère m'avait fait promettre de vivre ma vie à fond, de ne jamais avoir de regrets, de moquer de l'avis des gens et de vivre pour moi. Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas avoir peur de décevoir mes proches, de vivre libre de toutes contraintes car c'est en ayant des regrets que l'on fini par se décevoir soi-même et d'être prisonnier du passé pour ne jamais réussir à avancer et vivre. Je comprends enfin ce qu'elle a voulu me dire la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je vais mourir sans pouvoir dire une dernière fois à ma fille que je l'aime. De dire à mon père que je ne l'ai jamais trahis, de n'avoir pu être présente au mariage de mon frère, ou même embrasser une dernière fois Sirius.

Sirius… Ce seul nom est une source infinie de regrets.

\- hum, hum…

Je redresse ma tête pour faire face à mon parrain, Rémus. J'aurais pensé que mon frère, ou mon père seraient venus, ou pourquoi pas Sirius, pour me cracher au visage tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis tant d'années. Mais pas Rémus ! Je pensais qu'il m'aurait ignoré, comme il la fait durant toutes ces années où il était sensé tenir son rôle de parrain. Son visage était fatigué, las. Ses yeux, eux, transpiraient la douleur et l'incompréhension. Cela me brisé le cœur.

\- Pourquoi ?

Cette question me fit l'effet de coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je fermais les yeux et ne répondis pas.

-Pourquoi Jaimie ? C'est pas comme si tu avais manquais d'amour durant ton enfance ! Tu avais tout ! Des gens qui t'aiment, tes parents, ton frère, moi, Sirius !

-Toi ! Oh, arrête tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Tu as toujours été distant envers moi ! Tu parles d'un parrain !

\- J'avais mes raisons Jaimie, je ne pouvais pas !

-Si tu parles de ta lycanthropie, je m'en foutais royalement !

Le silence accueilli cette révélation.

\- Co… comment tu as su pour ça ? Me demande-t-il doucement.

\- Je le découvert vers l'âge de 6 ans. Maman nous racontait souvent des histoires pour nous endormir Harry et moi, le soir. Mes histoires préférées étaient celles d'un loup garou rejeté de tous mais qui avait fini par trouver sa place et une famille. Je trouvais que ces histoires ressemblées un peu à vos histoire que Papa, toi, Peter et Sirius vous nous racontiez. Puis plus tard, j'ai fait le lien avec vos surnoms.

\- Tu as toujours fait preuve d'une intelligence hors norme. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait ! Pourquoi as-tu rejoint Voldemort ?

-Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon !

-Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas comprendre ! Ton père et ton frère n'y croient pas ! Comment la petite fille que nous avons tous vu grandir a pu devenir ce monstre ? Et ta mère tu y as pensé ? Tu as rejoins les gens qui l'ont assassiné !

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, à quoi bon, de toute façon je vais être exécutée dans quelques minutes ! A quoi bon avoir cette conversation ?

\- Parce que nous, on en souffre ! Ton père, ton frère et Sirius ! Tu as pensé à lui au moins ?! Voir l'amour de sa vie se faire exécuter sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire !

\- Oh, arrête ! Il s'en remettra ! Effectivement, Sirius et moi avons vécu une histoire ensemble mais ce n'était qu'une passade ! Une histoire insignifiante et complètement irresponsable ! Et puis comment tu le sais, ça ?

\- Je le sais car quand tu as disparu nous t'avons chercher partout, Sirius se sentais mal, il disait qu'il était responsable de ta disparition, il nous a alors avoué qu'il entretenait une relation on ne peut plus sérieuse avec toi depuis quelques mois. Il nous a avoué également qu'il n'avait pas su te réconforter à la mort de ta mère et que ce que vous aviez fait t'avait sans doute plus détruite qu'aidé. Et non tu n'étais pas une histoire sans importance pour lui, il t'aimait et t'aime toujours comme une dingue !

\- …

Il dépose à côté de moi une petite boite carré en velours noir. Je l'attrape, curieuse et l'ouvre. Une bague en or blanc, deux pierres en forme de goutte, l'une étant un saphir, l'autre, un diamant noir, positionnées en toi et moi.

\- Ton père et moi l'avions aidé à la choisir. Quand on a découvert que tu étais devenue une mangemorte, il est resté une semaine entière à la contempler avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main. Tu l'as détruit, comme tu as détruit ton père et ton frère.

\- Tu mens ! TU MENS ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Il ne me l'a jamais dit ! Hurle-je.

\- Non je te dis la vérité ! Tu connais Sirius, ce n'est pas un homme de mot mais de geste. Alors s'il te plait, à ton tour d'être honnête. Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Très bien, tu ne veux pas parler, tant pis pour toi. Je t'offrais une chance de rédemption mais apparemment tu n'en veux pas !

\- Dumbledore n'est pas revenu je suppose ?

\- Non, on ne sait pas quand il reviendra. Il est parti chercher le dernier élément qui pour nous débarrasser définitivement de ton maître.

\- Le dernier Horcruxe !? Il est parti seul ?

\- Comment es-tu au courant pour les Horcruxes ? Qui t'a informé ? Voldemort est-il au courant de ce que nous faisons ?

\- Non je te rassure, il ne sait rien. C'est moi qui lui ais dis où il était…

-… Rémus ne répond rien, trop choqué par cette révélation. Il me regarde avec incompréhension.

\- Peut importe Rému…

\- Mademoiselle Potter, il est l'heure ! M'annonce Shacklebolt en arrivant dans les donjons.

Il ouvre la grille de ma cellule, je me lève résignée en prenant l'écrin qui était toujours à côté de moi. En passant devant mon parrain je le lui remet sans le regarder. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie la terreur qui habite mes prunelles. Ma dernière marche. Je m'apprête à passer la porte des donjons pour descendre les escaliers qui m'amèneront vers ma mort, je m'arrête et sans me retourner je dis à Rémus :

\- Tu diras à Bérénice que sa maman l'aime de tout son cœur. Tu lui demanderas également de vous montrer mes appartements. Là-bas, il y a une pensine qui répondra à toutes vos interrogations.

J'entends seulement une respiration se bloquer. Quand je tourne légèrement la tête vers l'arrière pour voir mon parrain, je le vois me fixer les yeux ronds. Choqué, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour qualifier l'expression qui est affiché sur son visage.

\- Jaimie… que… Jaimie… ne me dit pas que… Murmure-t-il.

Il n'arrive pas à trouver ses mots. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Mes lèvre s'incurvent légèrement sur le côté droit, puis reprend la route comme si de rien n'était.

Mon cœur s'accélère, il va sortir de ma poitrine. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je ne veux pas mourir. J'essaie de m'imaginer ma vie si j'avais fait d'autres choix que ceux que j'ai fait. Je serais sans doute mariée avec Sirius, Nous serrions heureux avec notre fille, nous combattrions ensemble côte à côte. Je serais peut-être enceinte de notre deuxième enfant. Mon père jouerait au grand-père modèle, ce qui l'aiderait à remonter la pente après la perte de la femme de sa vie. Une larme coule sur ma joue, je l'efface d'un revers de main faisant tinter mais chaines.

Je vois de loin le lieu où se trouve déjà les témoins de ma mise à mort. Mon père, Mon frère, le Ministre, Ombrage, Nymphadora, Sirius sont là, à l'orée de la forêt interdite devant le Lac Noir.

J'avance encore et encore.

Kingsley me pousse vers l'avant et je me retrouve à genoux devant eux, la tête dans la boue. Je me redresse et les regarde chacun leur tour. Nymphadora pleure en silence. Mon frère, les poings serrés, évite de me regarder. Mon père me regarde avec fureur, il s'avance vers moi et me gifle violemment, ce qui fait que je m'écroule par terre.

\- Tu n'es pas ma fille ! Tu me dégoute ! Me crache-t-il.

Je me redresse et me remets à genoux. De peur de croiser le regard haineux et dégouté de mon père, je garde la tête basse. Je l'entends s'éloigner de moi pour se remettre à côté de Sirius.

Tout d'un coup le Ministre prend la parole :

\- Jaimie Potter, Vous allez être exécuté en raison de votre appartenance au groupuscule terroriste qui se nomme Mangemort. Vous êtes accusé de crime contre l'humanité, terrorisme, …

\- Ca va, qu'on en finisse ! On connaît tous ses crimes ! Coupe Dolorès Ombrage.

\- Une dernière parole, Miss Potter ?

\- Elle ne mérite en aucun cas ce genre de faveur ! C'est un monstre, elle doit mourir ! Rétorque une nouvelle fois cette saleté de Ombrage.

Elle fait un signe de la main, le froid envahi soudain les lieux. J'entends des cris dans ma tête. Mes yeux se voilent, je ne vois plus le parc du château mais des visions de batailles, des scènes de torture. Je souffre, je cris, pourtant je ne l'entends pas. Ma tête bascule en arrière, le détraqueur s'est rapprocher de moi, je sens quelque chose se déchirer en moi, se détacher et partir, sortir petit à petit du très fond de mon être.

Une lumière éclatante m'éblouie, au travers j'aperçois une silhouette, celle d'une femme au long cheveux roux.

-Maman, tu es venue… Murmure-je.

Je me sens apaisé, je n'ai plus peur. Elle est venue pour moi, pour m'emmener avec elle.

 _-Je suis là ma chérie, je suis là. Tout ce passera bien mon bébé._ Me dit ma mère.

-Pardon Maman, j'ai fait ça pour te venger, je voulais le tuer de mes mains. Je n'ai pas pu le faire, j'ai été trop faible. Après tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour rentrer dans son cercle restreint, j'ai échoué. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que j'ai dû faire.

Le détraqueur se penche vers moi, ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je sais que tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais, mais tu n'as pas suivi mon conseille ma chérie, tu m'avais promis de vivre ta vie à fond, de n'avoir aucun regret. Mais regarde toi mon bébé, tu viens me rejoindre alors que tu es passée à côté du bonheur, de l'amour. Tu aurais pu vivre heureuse avec Sirius et Bérénice, mais tu as choisi ta vengeance._

 _-_ Je suis tellement désolée maman. Je te l'avais promis mais j'avais tellement de haine en moi. Je les aurais détruit, je ne pouvais pas rester auprès de Sirius et Bérénice.

Des lèvres froides, gelées, frôlent les miennes.

Je sens mon âme partir, je me sens partir. La fin est proche.

 _\- Tout ira bien mon bébé, tout ira bien._

\- NON, ARRETEZ ! STOPPEZ TOUT, ELLE EST INNOCENTE !

Mais il est trop tard, nos lèvres se sont scellée, et le néant m'englouti.


End file.
